pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Anti-Gravity Blaster (PG3D)
The Anti-Gravity Blaster is a weapon which was added in the 5.4.1 update. It is located in Premium sectioThe Anti-Gravity Gun seems to take the shape of a Portal Gun from the famous Portal games, it is wielded like a pistol and fires cheese. Use The Anti-Gravity Blaster is the first weapon of it's kind. Rather than firing projectiles, it instead fires a cushion of air at it's target. By firing the air, the impact of the blast damages the target's health. The Anti-Gravity Blaster holds 6 rounds in the energy cell, with an addition 12 in reserve. This can be maxed out to 24 in reserve, adding up to 30 rounds in all. Using the blaster, you can "Rocket Jump" to places on maps that are normally not possible to, but have recently been fixed. This weapon is also very good at getting rid of people as the "knockback" effect will send you or your opponent flying which can be very useful if ambushed. You can blast yourself up really high by looking at the ground and fire it. With the blaster, the closer enemies or players are to the blast, the more the damage it does to them. This weapon is also very good on certain maps such as the Science Lab, Parkour City, and the Space Station. Lots of people like to troll with this weapon, as any kind of weapon that deals splash damage can knock the person back. So people abuse this feature and use it on their own teammates, which can propel them into different directions. This is especially annoying on maps like Parkour City. Plus, some players like to use this on other players in Time Survival. This can be annoying because the player is propelled far away from the monsters, or in certain situations, chucked off the map. You can also use this in Time Survival, because of high damage, high capacity, and splash damage. That way, you can rack up on coins fast on Time Survival since you will get lots of points if you use this or any other splash damage weapon. Like other weapons with splash, you can use this in survival for coin farming. Blast back your enemies with it!!!! DidjsiscjischojfxvpkmzvdfinvfdoJnsfvjnjlvsfNljfsvnVlfsjnsljFvn lonhyn irvine Anosy Gravity Blaster seems to be based off the Portal gun from the popular star wars series. Not a troll or a grief. * gfbddgbfbdgfThe Anti-Gravity Blaster seems to also be based off the Gravity gun from the Half-Life ''series.'' *This is the third weapon to have a "knockback" effect from the player. Others include the Apocalypse 3000 (and upgradesgfbbdfgdbfgbegfefbgsgrb), and Grenade Launcher (and upgrades). *It seems to have a bigger blast radius than explosive weapons, yet it says that the area damage is not that big. *This can kill a player in 2 hits without shields, and if you're lucky, you can kill people in one hit. *Some use this gun to escape maps, such as Deadly Arena or Shooting Range. * The Science Lab map is made with this weapon in mind, and even includes advertisements for it. * Sometimes people use this gun from low ground to knock people off the high ground, for example, people use these to knock people off the high buildings in parkour city and it could also be used to knock off people jumping from tree to tree in the slender map. * It has the same reload animation with the alien gun * It has a recomendation in the parkour city map's loading screen. Category:Weapons Category:Premium Category:Area Damage